


After Hours

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s fluff, Sexual Tension, its a little racy but not smut, okay it’s cute idk how to explain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Momo’s touch is intoxicating and Sana needs more
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all wondering what song inspired this :)
> 
> After hours by The Weeknd

The music is loud.

Louder than usual. The people around Sana seem drunker, today seems so much lighter than the other nights. The night sky seems lonelier and the moon seems bigger. Today is different. 

The crowd is restless and Sana already lost track of time. Not that it matters. Nothing matters right now, not when the music runs through her veins. Her heart matching the beat of the song, her hips moving on their own. Hand raised over her head, truly losing herself. 

It’s hot. Her sweat trails down her forehead to her neck, not that she cares enough to wipe it. Slowly opening her eyes, finding a smirking Momo in front of her, just like it has been the past three weekends. The red and blue lights bouncing off her skin. She looks so tempting.

Sana doesn’t know how it became their thing, one boring Saturday, Momo convinced Sana to come out, go dancing and never looked back. It’s slowly driving Sana insane, the way any other day of the week, Momo barely touches her but here...in the middle of the crowd, music louder than their thoughts they don’t need to pretend. 

Sana allows herself to fantasize that they’re more than just friends.

The invisible line between them doesn’t matter and they can freely cross it with little consequence. Although, no action is free from any punishment. What's the punishment for just dancing? Sana finds herself addicted to it...Momo’s touch is intoxicating and she wants more. 

Momo looks good. Too good to be standing in the middle of a dance floor with irrelevant people surrounding them. She’s sweating, her hair sticking to her forehead and when Sana’s eyes dropped to her exploded muscular stomach, she fantasized. It’s enough for her blood to set fire, enough to pull the girl from her shirt and bring her closer. 

Momo doesn’t miss a beat, hands already on Sana’s waist, matching her movements. They’re close but not close enough, noses slightly brushing and that smirk never leaves Momo’s face. Everything around them fades, just them and the music. 

Momo’s hands burn against Sana’s skin, gripping tighter, enough for a moan to threaten to escape. Sana lets Momo lead her hips, it feels right having her take control. Momo leans in, her breath against Sana’s neck and she whispers something Sana couldn’t catch, not like she cared. She needs more of Momo’s touch.

Words aren’t needed here.

Their foreheads touch, Sana doesn’t know who’s breathing harder but it’s intoxicating. The way Momo’s hands run across her stomach, the way they snake around and grabbing a hand full of her ass. It’s okay, there’s no lines here, no boundaries, no friends, no labels and Sana needs more.

Arms wrapped around Momo’s neck and Sana swears she feels lips on her neck. It’s hot. Too hot to breathe let alone have Momo all over her. But it doesn’t matter. She craves everything the girl has to offer. 

Sana finds herself turning, Momo leading her and she doesn’t stop her, the music is intense, their movements matching every beat and they can’t think. Momo strong hands rubbing her thighs, Sana’s gripping the back of the older girls neck, and she definitely feels lips. Brushing against her burning skin, leaving a permanent memory in Sana's mind. Sana’s back pressed against her front and they grind, leaving Sana panting for more. Nails sinking into Momo’s skin and she hears the hiss beside her ear. 

It’s addicting.

Sana has this unexplainable urge to kiss her. There’s no lines, it’s faded out today so why exactly does she hesitate. Would it be too much? It’s a fantasy and once they step out of the club, they are back to friends. Just friends. But does Sana want that?

No.

She wants Momo. Everything she has and if this little bubble that only exists in this club can expand outside of it. Sana will be happy. She loves Momo, she doesn’t really understand it. Love. But she knows she feels it with Momo.

Momo feels her slow movement, making her turn around and the smirk still placed reassures Sana. And they stopped moving, everyone around them ignoring them just like they ignored them. It’s just them even in a crowded room. 

Momo leans, lips brushing against her ear and it sends shivers down her spine.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” 

“What?” Only Momo. She swears but Momo presses on.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Sana doesn’t have the energy to really refuse Momo, unlike she’ll ever have that energy.

“I choose truth.”

“Don’t be boring.” Momo teases and her lips are once again against her neck. 

It’s hot. Too hot.

“Fine..dare.” Sana’s voice quiver with excitement? Fear? She thinks it is a mixture of the two.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Sana wasn’t sure she heard correctly. Kiss her? Was Momo having the same inter fight? Did the line ever matter to her?

Questions she doesn’t know she’s ready for an answer, what exactly would she do if Momo feels the same? She leans back to study Momo faces. Her eyes are glossy but sincere. There’s no trace of humor, no teasing look, it’s the opposite .Sana has never seen her so serious before. 

She looks a little lost, like maybe she made a mistake and Sana couldn't wrap her mind around it. So she does the best next thing, damn the consequences of her actions. If she gets burned for playing too closely to the fire, she’ll just have to live with it.

Her eyes dropped to Momo’s lips. They look tempting, so promising and Sana lets her mind go blank as she leans in. 

When their lips meet, something in Sana explodes, every dream, daydream, and fantasy about this very moment gets washed away. Her imagination couldn’t possibly prepare her for Momo. It’s a mess, the kiss, needy, slobby and they love it. Momo’s kissing her like it’ll be her last and it could be, life is unpredictable so Sana cherishes her lips. Hands reaching to her neck, it deepens, she feels Momo’s strong hands on her waist pulling her closer. Everything feels right. So fucking right.

They had to break it off, their lungs demanded it but Momo’s already chasing for another one and Sana couldn’t help but laugh. She can see Momo’s swollen lips and understand, knows exactly how this night will end. 

“Slow down there soldier, we got nothing but time.” Sana whispers and Momo smirks. They do. 

The line completely faded now, gone like any bounds stopping them from what they really want.

Addicting.

Sana wanted more and as Momo leads her out of the club, pushing people to the side, her mind wondering what exactly will Momo do to her, a single thought lingers.

Today was definitely different.


End file.
